With Master
by poppycat
Summary: After few minutes she noticed that her vision was becoming hazy. “Ok, something’s going wrong…”Master Izumi is sick and Sig's not here so the kids must keep an eye on her.[Chapter:2]
1. Mens sana in corpore sano

I don't own FMA (Ed: thank goodness she doesn't)

After trying to write one-shot I'm starting a story. The scene takes place when Al and Ed were training with Master Izumi (again…) I though it could have been interesting to focus on the relationships between the master and the kids and how they could try to know a little bit more about each other. It's what I'll try to do. If you read it please review, I'll try to learn how the reply button works…

Just hope they aren't too much grammar, spelling and other mistakes.

* * *

_**With master...**_

-" _Mens sana in corpore sano,_ to train the mind first train the body"

She caught Al's leg and made him fly across the training room, then she caught Ed by the waist and tackled him making his noose encountering the hard ground. Al did his best to attempt an other attack, he ran to his master, avoiding her kicks and her fists, trying to make her loose her balance. He was nearly reaching his goal when he felt her hands grabbing his shirt and found himself lifted into the air and then thrown to the ground. Edward stood up painfully, rubbing his ribs breathing heavily then he gathered the little strength he had left and tried a "last hope" attack. Master Izumi saw the kid jumping at her, fists ready to punch .She stepped back, waiting to catch the fair haired boy but she felt dizzy. Edward's attack was successful. Izumi fell on her knee.

-"Whoa! You did it, you've hit master bro! Said Al amazed.

-"I'm …I'm so sorry Master, I didn't wanted to…"began Ed, scared to death, waiting for a loud argument and a shower of blows.

-"It's all right, you did a good job Ed…I'm quite impressed …"she told him reassuring him.

-"C'mon kids, time to fix your bleeding nooses, bruises, cuts and sore!

And stop complaining, you, young men, are too old for me to sing you lullabies. What a weakling you are!"

She got an eye to the kids' faces, Ed as ever seemed offended and Al was fixing the ground as like if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. They were both unable to protest. After few seconds Edward lowered his gaze and sighed heavily.

- "I'll go and bring back the bandage box, just rest you've trained well" she added, with a softer voice.

She went to the bathroom thinking about the thing she was supposed to do today and the things she'll be able to do.

_-"They must be exhausted and hungry, dunno what I'm going to cook for dinner. Ah! I forgot, this afternoon I must clean the shop's freezing room and the knives need to be sharpened. Happily the room is empty, it'll be easier to clean and… err… knives could wait. There're so much things to do when Sig's not here…Closing the shop during his travel wasn't such a bad idea after all, I really wonder how I would have managed to train the kids , take care of them and take care of the customers alone.»_ she thought.

She saw the white box with the Red Cross on the top of the bathroom cupboard. Too high!

"_Sig! Rhaa! I told you a hundred times to do not put that stuff here! So (sigh) let's take the chair."_

She brought back a chair from the kitchen and climbed on it to reach the" precious box». The she felt dizzy again and fell.

_-"What's happening to me? "_

She turned on the tap feeling the cool water on her hands, then freshen up her face. When she opened her eyes she looked at her reflection into the mirror and noticed the bruise left by Ed's attack.

_-"'Really wonder how he managed to reach my face, I must be really tired…"_

* * *

The kids were having some rest, bandaged and comforted listening to their master's recommendation's about fighting and defeat an enemy. 

-"It's all for today, Ok? I also would like to ask you something, could you be nice and go downtown to the grocer? I need some vegetables and spices for the dinner, here's the money and the shopping list. "She asked rubbing Ed's head, checking if his nosebleed stopped.

-"Ok!"

-"Be careful and hurry up if you're hungry!"

She watched the kids leaving the shop and began to cook. After few minutes she noticed that her vision was becoming hazy.

_-"Ok, something's going wrong…"_

Suddenly she began to cough, to suffocate. She felt the iron taste of blood invading her mouth, the hot liquid passing through the corner of her lips, rolling down her chin.

_-"OH shit! I don't need to be sick now!"_

Her heart was beating quickly, blood running fast through her temple as like they were going to explode. She tried to rest on the first thing she encountered with difficulty, the kitchen's elements seemed to be dancing all around her, faster and faster, giving her seasickness and vertigo. She closed her eyes. Her legs were shaking, and were no longer able to support her own weight. She collapsed then began to loose her consciousness, her mind and thought slowly driving away.

_-"Don't… want…to…d…"_

* * *

-"I think we've got all she needed! Let's go back home!" Said Ed, carrying the heavy basket. 

-"Let me help you!" Asked Alphonse.

-"No! I'm the elder, I can do it myself, don't want to spoil your young bones and muscles."

-"I'm just one year younger than you, remember?"

-"It makes quite a difference ya know? He answered cocking proudly his head.

After few minutes Ed began to regret his excess of zeal when his limbs began to hurt.

-"Ya know Alphonse, I've thought about it a while and I think that sharing my Grand-bro duties with you isn't so bad for your education…"

-"You're tired and you want me to help you…"

They were nearly arrived when Ed noticed some kind of sadness in his brother look.

-"Is there something wrong?"

-"Nah, I'm just thinking."

-"About?"

-"…"

-"'C'mon!"

-"I'm not sure master's Ok ..."

-"I haven't noticed she was weirder than usual."

-"No, I was talking about her health…"

"-Insanity concerns health… (Sigh) You're talking about what happened during the training,

Uh?"

-"Yup, have you noticed the red mark on her leg when she came back from the bathroom?"

-"No...Why?"

-"It looked like she'd just hurt herself."

-"And?"

Alphonse rolled his eyes. He had a bad presentment and his brother could be so stupid sometimes.

-"MASTEEEER WE'RE HOOOME!"

They left their shoes in the corridor, and headed towards the kitchen.

-"Master, we fond everything you wanted". Said Alphonse

-"Where is she?" Asked Edward.

Alphonse left suddenly the basket fall and rushed into the kitchen, it has a sense of déjà vu.

-"Al? Why are…"

Edward stopped in the middle of his speech when he entered the kitchen.

-"What? Al you look scared!"

-"Master…"

The Ed lowered his gaze and understood, his master was lying on the ground, livid, breathing weakly in the middle of a pool of blood.

The kid rushed at her bedside.

-"Master? MASTER! MOTHER!"

* * *

To be (normally) continued...

* * *

Ed: Ok, you've written an other stupid one-shot… 

Author: Nah, It's not a one-shot it maybe would have few chapters.

Ed (sighing heavily rolling his eyes wearing his "please-flame-this story-so-she-would-stop-it and-I'll be-free" tee shirt): Wonderful…

Author: Why? This story takes place when you were little you're not going to be tortured/suffer/die/be stabbed with a tea spoon/ have to kiss Mustang in front of Riza and Winry, Why are you complaining?

Ed:'cause I'll have to play a role in your stupidities, you mental. AND I'VE NEVER NEVER BEEN LITTLE!

Author: Even when you were little?

Ed: AAAARRGH

Al: cool down Bro; be careful she can make you dance in tutu in front of the whole army.

Ed: She can't!

Al: She can, she's the author.

Ed: It's unfair…On top of that she's mad…

Author: I heard YOU! REVENGE!

During three weeks Roy Mustang had the delight of seeing Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, wearing a beautiful pink tutu with flowers and butterflies, with an adorable embroidered leotard.

Roy (smirking): You look pretty Fullmetal. Are you actually wearing the underwear in harmony with the costume?

Ed: COLONEL BA(censored) , YOU OLD PERV', STOP GIGGLING!


	2. expergefactio

I don't own FMA (or it'll be a real catastrophy…)

A big "thank you" to the ones who reviewed chapter 1 .

Here's chapter two… and a link to a quick picture I made to illustrate it (a cute moment) …

Just hope they aren't too much grammar, spelling and other mistakes.

_Izumi's inner point of view ; _**dream ;** normal conversation_

* * *

_

**expergefactio (awakening)**

_-"Where am I? "_

She tried to move but she wasn't able to. She was barely able to hear what was happening around her. Footsteps, voices, the bang of the door, somebody was leaving the house.

Then she heard other footsteps, not the same , lighter ones.

-"Do you think she's going to die? "Said Alphonse, sobbing.

-"Nah, she's tough, the doctor said she'll be all right…"

-"Sure?"

- "Yeah, sure, in few days she'll be as violent and grumpy as ever…"

_- "I would have strangled him if I was able to… Be careful what you're saying kid…"_

-"Al, stand up and come, I'm starving…"

-"But master isn't…"

-"We'll go check if she's awoken later, now she needs some rest…"

She heard the kids leaving the room and she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

When she awoke she noticed with satisfaction that she was able to move a little. She managed to turn her head to look around the room .Her eyes get used to yellow subdued lighting of the bed head lamp quite quickly. Then she heard a light grunt and finally noticed she wasn't really alone.

She looked at the corner of the room where there was an old armchair where Sig used to sit to keep an eye on her when she was sick. She smiled at the sight of the two little forms curled up together, doing their best to adopt a comfortable position and far asleep. Alphonse was resting on his brother lap, taking the entire place, pushing him against the armrest. Edward had and arm bending over the armchair, the other on his brother's shoulders. He was bending his head, making golden tuft of hair hiding his face until his chin .His shirt was untidy showing his belly.

-_What a mess Ed_, she thought, _if Al wasn't so deeply asleep he would have told you to cover yourself._

She chuckled at the idea of the older, lowering his head told off by the younger. It was the strange thing in the kid's behaviour. Ed who seemed to have a real problem with authority obeyed his younger brother. She had already tried to talk with him about it, but when the kid didn't liked something, the only way to make him obey was to use the strength, what she mostly did in that case because Ed was really, deeply, awfully… stubborn. But being stubborn was not so negative; she knew she was too, maybe more than the kid.

-"Master? "Said a little sleepy voice," 'feel better?"

A pair of golden eyes was gazing at her with difficulty. Edward yawned widely, stretched his arms and started to shake his younger sibling.

-"Awww, Ed! For once go to the bathroom yourself, don't need to wake me up."

-"Master is awoken."

-"What?"

Alphonse managed to open sheepishly an eye and jumped with surprise.

-"Master? Master!You OK? Feel better? Need something?"

Edward and Izumi stared with astonishment at Alphonse which was already heading to the kitchen to bring her back a glass of water.

-"He was pretty worried…"said Ed as an excuse.

* * *

Even if she was now able to move a little and talk Izumi wasn't out of trouble .The doctor came in the morning and had still doubts about her health.

The house was silent; it seemed that the kids decided to stop their normal activities for the day. Al insisted to sit next to her an hour and she was able to feel his stress when she showed weakness or tiredness.

Ed was trying to act as like if everything was normal, but when she awoke after a nap in the afternoon she noticed not one but two pairs of golden eyes staring at her anxiously.

-"You boys are scary you know… I'm _tough_ , and in few days I'll be as _violent and grumpy as ever_…"she said looking straight at a blushing and terrified Ed ."So don't worry and go play outside."

Al left the room but Ed stayed.

-"It's not the first time you faint coughing blood… "he said after few minutes.

-"And? It's none of your business ya know".

-"Al is really worried about you and … I also feel concerned. Is it a serious illness?"

-"If coughing blood is something normal for you, it's not so serious"; she answered bored by his question. "Please Ed, go play with your brother…I'd be something good for him", she added hoping that the "poor-lonely-Al" would decide the kind to leave the room.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes. She didn't gave him the answer he was waiting for. The doctor told a very worried Al she was going to feel better smiling to the kid patting his head. The same smile and the same act Risembol's doctor did a year ago. Ed had trusted him…He didn't wanted Al to experiment the same situation, his younger brother was truly attached to their master, he didn't wanted him to live with false hope. He risked an other try.

-"Master you seem so weak…"

-"Ed, please, get out."

-"…can you die from th…"

-"GET OUT!"

He ran away without finishing his sentence, his heart bounding in his chest. After all she wasn't so weak…

Izumi began to cough, blood again. She had regrets; there were no real reason to nag him.

But he was so annoying asking her those personal questions.

* * *

"**_Her heart was beating quickly, blood running fast through her temple as like they were going to explode. She tried to rest on the first thing she encountered with difficulty, the kitchen's elements seemed to be dancing all around her, faster and faster, giving her seasickness and vertigo. She closed her eyes. Her legs were shaking, and were no longer able to support her own weight. She collapsed then began to loose her consciousness, her mind and thought slowly driving away._**

_**-"Don't… want…to…d…**_

**_She wasn't able to finish… Was it the end? She waited. A minute? An hour? She wasn't able to tell. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Fight. Voices in the corridor.Hope.The kitchen's door was pushed, and then she heard a loud cry .Saved._**

**-"Master? MASTER! MOTHER!" »**

She awoke suddenly, sweating.

-"_A nightmare, just a nightmare…"_

Ed rushed into the room.

-"Master, Are you OK I heard you talk."

-"It's Ok … now go…"

"**-"Master? MASTER! MOTHER!"**," _this voice… again…_

She stopped to talk her eyes wide open.

-"…Edward can I ask you a question?"

-"Of course."

-"Why did you called me mother?"

-"..."

_to be "normally"continued._

* * *

"illustration"

http/img274.imageshack.us/ img274/2112/kids22modifi28ax.jpg (add : and / after http)

* * *

Poppy: I think I'm a bit obsessed by the relationship between the kids and their master

Ed (rolling his eyes );nooooo… I didn't noticed.

Al: Just consult a specialist.

Poppy: Err… dunno…

Ed,Al Izumi : IT WAS NOT A PROPOSITION, IT WAS AN ORDER!

Poppy (offended):funny…really funny… All right I'll consult a doctor … If you think It's the best thing I have to do…

Ed,Al Izumi :YEEEEEPEEEE!

Al: Hope we'll be able to quit the "My fanfic author is despotic and dangerous help me" club then.

Poppy:What?

Ed , Izumi (to Al): Shhhhhh!

Poppy : So , do you know a doctor or a specialist …

Izumi (her smile fading away): no.

Ed: Gluttony!

Al : Are you mad ? This guy is only able to eat…

Ed : It was the goal…

Poppy : How nice of you…

(Roy's door slightly opening and then close quickly everybody turns his eyes toward a little panel just fixed on the door with a piece of scotch tape)

--------------------

Doctor R. Mustang

Despotic, weird and "obsessed by the relationship between the kids and their master" authors'specialist.

Consultation's free

-------------------

Poppy: I didn't know Roy had a degree in psychology… I'll consult him

Ed : I don't think it's a good Idea.

Al , Izumi (pushing poppy into the office) : We don't care , It's written it's a specialist.

Roy (a pair of little round glasses on his nose sitting comfortable in his armchair): Please enter an lay on the sofa…err push Riza's extra paperwork to lay on the sofa…

45 minutes later (door opening)

Ed, Al, Izumi: SO ?

Poppy: He told me I was normal and that I shouldn't stop writing, it helps me to improve my English.

Ed, Al, Izumi:Oh no…

Poppy : he also suggested me to write RoyxEd if master and kids relationships bored me.

Ed (his face first white then, pink , red and finally deep purple): COLONEL YOU OLD PERV'(bis)!

Mustang : (giggling) he's sooo cute when he gets really mad.


	3. rem tacere

I'm sorry if I didn't answered to the three reviews, I had to take my end of semester exams and I 've been pretty busy with revisions ! Sorrysorrysorry! So, A big "thank you" and a hug to the tree reviewers .

(Ed : don't speak about Hugs or they'll ran away…

poppy: you're mean ... -.-)

Here's chapter 3, I don't own FMA etc…

Just hope they aren't too much grammar, spelling and other mistakes.( still looking for her "grammar for beginners " … unable to find it…)

**Dreams**_quotations__ thought _

* * *

_**Rem tacere (keep a secret )**_

**__**

The kid was staring at herhis eyes wide open. She wasn't sure if he was amazed or scared.

-"So… "she asked softly.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head.

-"I… can't…I don't want…"

-"Why?"

-"… you need rest, I … I have to go."

-"Answer!"

-"No."

The kid had got back his composure, now looking at her defiantly. Izumi glared at him, she would have liked to argue, to make the stubborn brat understand how to behave with his master but she was too tired to. She fell on her pillow, sighing.

-"All right…"

Then she felt a little dizzy again and started to cough.

-"Master?"

Her mind went blank few second. When her attack finally stopped she noticed that Edward had left the room.

-"_He avoided me, he took his chance to avoid answering, that's not how he should have behaved normally ,it's strange…"_

The door opened slightly, Edward entered again, bringing tissues and a glass of water.

-"I'm sorry, I didn't want to … irritate you and make you cough …and … "he said looking really sorry.

He lowered his head, guilty, gave her the glass and the tissues without a look and headed to the door.

-"_Izumi, you old beast, she thought , he was trying to be kind …why didn't you said anything?."_

* * *

Even if Izumi told them she didn't minded to eat the leftover of what she had cooked few days ago (it was still good and she was a talented cook) they tried to cook something for dinner. She tried hard not to laugh seeing their disappointed faces when they presented her a half burned omelette and overdone rice.

-"We're sorry", Alphonse said, "Edward forgot the rice while helping me with the omelette".

-"And you didn't pay attention to the omelette when you saw that cat in the courtyard".Edward answered .

-"Come on, everybody knows that it's always my fault… never your".

-"What!"

Izumi tasted the food, it was awful. She rubbed the kids' heads laughing.

-"You're really adorable and I don't want to upset you, but I'm sorry I can't eat this. I'm already sick and I don't need to get food poisoning."

Later in the evening Edward told Al what happened during the afternoon.

-"YOU STUPID!"

Alphonse was menacing his brother with a heavy book from their master's collection.

-"Stop shouting or you'll wake her up."

-"Why is my brother so rough and stupid, oh yes, really stupid."

-"Don't call your elder stupid," answered Ed, pouting.

-"You knew that the doctor told us to do not irritate her; it's bad for her health."

-"I'M SORRY, I…"

-"EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC! STOP THAT NOISE OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR MESS!"

The boys stopped their argument immediately then burst into silent laughs.

-"See, she doesn't feel that bad, she's even promising to kill us." said Edward.

-"Yeah…"

Ed took the book Al wanted to use to knock him out, and noticed there was no title on the green leather cover. The book was heavy and worn; it looked like as if Izumi used it a lot. A book-mark was still on place. He opened it reading the title on the flyleaf:

_HUMAN TRANSMUTATION _

The he got an eye to the page marked by the book-mark:

_The peacock feathers in bright colours in the sky above, The spotted panther, The green lion, The crow's beak , blue as lead , these shall appear before you in perfect white after the perfect white follow the grey and after them there shall appear the substance. Pale white and black with false citrine, imperfect white and red. _(1)

-"Strange stuff eh? Al?"

-"Yup, sure… Look, there's something handwritten near this picture of array…"

They looked at the small paragraph; they recognized their master's feminine writing.

-"Do you think master knows something about human transmutation?" Al asked.

-"Do you think we should ask her?"

Ed and Al stared at each other few seconds thinking about what they were told few weeks ago…

"_one who accepts and understands the flow of power and constructs using that knowledge is called an alchemist, that's why you should never ever try to revive a human being the world is basically functioning according to this flow life and death of human are according a part of this as well"(2)_

-"Err Ed, are you sure we should…"

-"Uh …no ,I don't really want to put an end to my life under the chopper .I'm not sure she really knows a lot about this , and I'm sure that if she knows something , she won't tell us, she said it was taboo."

-"If we can't ask her, let's read her notes!"

-"It would have been easier if it was written in something understandable."

Al read the paragraph and sighed.

-"Damn'! She used a coded language.(3)"

-"It doesn't really matter. We found the book and we're able to read it, to take notes...And if she coded it I don't think she would be glad if we ask her some questions about this.She would rather beat us until our death."

-"She'll be furious when she'll see we've rummaged in her personal books."

-"She doesn't need to know."

-"How…! Are you telling me we are going to lie to master?"

Ed smiled; sometimes Alphonse's honesty was touching.

-"We're not going to lie, just to forget to tell her we found that book, that's all. Alphonse, maybe this book can help us …We're here to learn alchemy, we're learning alchemy because…"

-"…We want to see mom's smile again."

They worked until late in the night and decided to go to bed. They chatted a little bit in their room and froze when they heard their master's voice.

-"IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING BOYS! EXPLAIN ME WHY I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICES."

-"It's nothing master! Al just had an other nightmare. Replied Ed."

-"An other nightmare? I'm not such a baby! Remember me when I had my last nightmare?"

Alphonse was speaking in a low voice and was blushing, upset.

-"I thing it was last week, or Mondays… "Edward answered innocently.

-"COME HERE BOYS! HURRY UP!"

-"She's going to kill us."

Edward entered first, because he was the older and mainly because Alphonse was the stronger.

-"I'm not going to eat you…So what happened?"

Ed and Al had to elaborate the worst nightmare they were able to imagine to explain their master why they were talking at two o'clock in the morning. She hugged Al, teasing him a little about having nightmares at his age and sent them back to bed.

-"We weren't supposed to lie to master eh?" Alphonse said ,crawling into Ed's bed.

-"That was not such a big lie…"

-"She can be so nice sometimes."

-"Yes, maternal…but she gave you a cuddle and not to me…"

-"Uh?"

-"I'm kidding", Ed said mid-pouting. "And why are you into my bed?"

-"I don't want no nightmares;" he said chuckling resting his head on Ed's shoulder. "Ed? Dou you think we'll be really able to bring mom back?"

-"Yeah, sure!"

-"And master?"

-"She's still alive."

-"If something happened to her I'll be really sad, ya know?"

-"I'll be sad too…"

(1)this strange text is the text written on the human transmutation circle. I've found it on the "TV animation art book II " s cover . I think there are blanks, I tried to find the missing parts and the logic order of the text without real success.

(2)Took from chapter 23 "knock on the heaven's gate"

(3)During history of sciences class we learned that the alchemists used to write the result of their researches in coded language. This is also the stratagem used by Dr Marcoh at the beginning of the manga. I used it there because I wanted the kids to find the book but I didn't wanted them to have clues and doubts about what Izumi did few years ago, by asking her questions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Poppy: 3 Chapters ! I've broke my own record!

Ed: Which was…?

Poppy (blushing): one chapter…

Ed: you're lazy !

Poppy "author revenge powaaa": Don't insult the author! You'll be punished…ROOY ! COME HERE!

Ed : Oh boy…

Roy : Yes?

Poppy: I decided to do a bonus RoyxEd…

Roy(noose bleeding): won…wonderful!

Ed (a nice shade of green across his face):noooo!

--------------------RoyxEd--------------------

Ed entered Roy's office, looking for the colonel. He quickly noticed that the raven haired man wasn't here

_(Ed: I'm not that stupid…can I leave now?_

_poppy: shhh wait…)_

He sat on the green couch and started to read a random paper took from the desk .

_(Roy : Shall I enter and… _

_Ed : don't even think about it….) _

After few minutes his eyelids began to close, he tried to fight against sleep , flapping his long eyelashes, but tiredness got the better of him.

_(Ed: I want to tell the judges that I was an innocent sleeping victim._

_Roy: I want to go in that room!_

_Poppy I want you two to Wait!)_

Roy opened the door and noticed the sleeping kid on the couch.

_(Roy : at last!_

_Ed :I want to escape that stupid fic)._

He spent a long time watching the boy's nice features, his gorgeous neck , his soft lips…

_(Roy : That's enough watching no? let's ..._

_Poppy : no!Wait!)_

He approached the blond haired silently, sat next to him, stroking his cheeks and …

Ed (screaming) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Poppy : Shut up!

Err … Roy opened the door and noticed the sleeping kid…

_(Roy : you've already wrote that !_

_poppy: sorry)_

He approached the blond haired silently, sat next to him, stroking his cheeks and …

Hudge: (opening the door violently, screaming): ROOOOOOY! I WANT TO SHOW YOU THE LAST PHOTOS OF MY CUTE-ADORABLE-WONDERFULL LIL' ELYSIA! Uh? Hello Ed , how are you?

Roy: Do you know what "to knock at the door" means?

Ed: I'm SAVED!

Poppy (sighing) : Oh my !

Roy :I thought you were the author. Write that Maes was suddenly ran over by a Bus and make me kiss the pipsqueak !

Poppy: No, this fic is rated K+

Roy (pouting ): you're not funny.


End file.
